


Heaven.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a call from Garcia enclosing her worry for Reid after their latest case, you have a sit down with him to discover whats wrong, it’s only then that Reid disclosed that he thinks he is bisexual.





	Heaven.

“My angel, you need to have a talk with your boyfriend.” Garcia’s chipper voice floated down the phone and into your ear, the sound of fast typing accompanied her as usual. “He’s been acting odd and I know that’s not new for Reid but it’s particularly weird today.”

You clicked the speaker option and put the phone on the kitchen counter so you could start to prepare dinner, looking in the fridge to only then realise that it was barren. Guess that means takeout tonight.

“What do you mean?” You asked after closing the fridge and taking a seat on one of the bar stools against the counter, not bothering to turn speaker off and actually hold the phone. Resting your head against your hand, you listened to Garcia’s long winded explanation.

“Well, the team flew over to San Francisco for this case - bloody, gross, you don’t wanna know - and as you know being the blessing that I am they needed me constantly but never did I get a call from Reid. Maybe I’m just overreacting but he at least calls me once- oh! And weirdest thing, he and JJ got send over to pride to interview a potential unsub but JJ told Morgan who told me that Reid didn’t say a word, he just stood there looking around. (Y/N), you tell me one time where that pretty face hasn’t had something to say!” Garcia got progressively more loud as she went on, you could imagine her sat in her office waving her hands about frantically, a fluffy pen dancing in her hand.

“Okay, okay. Thanks for letting me know, he’s on his way over now so I’ll talk to him about it then.”

“Thank you! Have fun with lover boy, tell me all the juicy details later. Love you!” And with a click she was gone, leaving you with your thoughts. Before he left for the case, Spencer was acting like normal so something must have happened while he was there. What made you worry more was that he hadn’t talked to you about it, when you were separated you both tried to at least call at the end of the day to check up; but there had been nothing, just complete radio silence.

You doubted it was about the case because it was nothing particularly unusual about it from what you’d heard, maybe something had happened with his mother while he was there and just hadn’t mentioned to anyone yet. Whatever it was, you decided to prepare for the worst.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. You rushed to the door and glanced through the peephole, there stood Spencer, looking as dapper and handsome as ever. There was nothing about his persona at that moment which made you think something was wrong but then again you weren’t a profiler; you were however his girlfriend which meant you were suppose to know him better than anyone. No matter what, you were just pleased to see him.

“I missed you.” You said after opening the door and inviting yourself into Spencer’s embrace, it was always the first thing you said when he returned after being away, even though he’d only been gone for two days this time. His arms wrapped around you and brought you even closer, his head coming down to rest against yours.

“I missed you too.” He responded as usual, his hands retreating from where they had intertwined behind you, instead leaving one to rub at your back comfortingly. It was well known by everyone that Spencer gave the best hugs, being in his arms felt like the safest place in the world.

It was a struggle to force yourself out of his arms but there was food waiting inside and a conversation to be had so you wiggled your way out and grabbed his hand instead, leading him inside with a smile.

After a hearty meal of Spencer’s favourite Indian food, you sat cuddled up on the couch where as Spencer sat in your arm chair, legs crossed and looking like he could almost melt into it. While he looked perfectly content, you kept thinking about what Garcia had said to you. If there was something wrong, you wanted to help in any way that you’d can.

“Spencer?” Your voice was hesitant, you watched as he looked up from whatever daydream he’d been having and looked at you, ready to listen. “Are you okay? I don’t want to be nosey but Penelope called me and said you had been acting a little strange the past few days.. If there’s anything I can do to help then please tell me.” His face didn’t change much as he looked away, he licked his lips much like he did when deep in thought but apart from that, he looked fine still.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’ve just been thinking about myself a lot recently I suppose is the best way to put it.” Spencer’s voice was quieter, he looked like he wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind but you didn’t want to force it out of him. While you were glad it wasn’t something to do with his family, whatever it was must be important if he hadn’t shared it already.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Slowly, you lifted yourself off of the couch and made your way over to where Spencer was sitting, you didn’t sit on his lap but instead of the arm of the chair, giving him his space but also letting him know that you were there for him. For a few minutes you both sat there quietly, your hand rubbing his shoulder in a similar comforting fashion to how he had rubbed your back before he eventually spoke up.

“Like every other teenage boy going through puberty, I started noticing girls and how pretty they were. It wasn’t in the forefront of my brain always but sometimes a girl would walk past by desk and I’d catch the smell of her shampoo or would smile at me across the classroom and it felt…right. What I feel like I’m only now realising is that… I’d look at boys the same way too.” Spencer stared down at the coffee table in front of him for a few seconds before looking up at you to see how you were responding, his eyes were big and hopeful but also a little weary. He knew that you would never treat him badly for disclosing something like this but it was human nature to worry, after seeing you just nod slowly did he continue.

“The other kids made it clear to me that I wasn’t like them, so I thought me liking boys was just another ‘freak factor’ to add onto the list. So, I pretended like I didn’t and eventually I managed to convince myself that it was just a phase I went through as a child and that I only was interested in women… I’d never been to a pride festival before yesterday and seeing everyone there be so undeniable proud of who they are, despite all the awful things happening to them. I don’t know, it brought back those memories. This doesn’t mean I don’t love y-” You interrupted Spencer with a kiss, your hand coming up to cup his cheek gently.

“Silly boy.” You breathed with a smile as you rested your forehead against his. “I never thought for a second you didn’t love me, you liking boys as well certainly doesn’t change that. You aren’t a freak, it is completely normal to feel this way and your feelings are valid. If you choose to identify as bisexual, then that’s what you are - no questions about it.” With each word you could see Spencer grow more and more calm, his eyes no longer scared but rather so full of love.

“How is it that you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?” He asked before his gaze dropped down to your lips, leaning in to give you a quick peck.

“Because I love you, that means I want nothing more than for you to be happy.” Caressing his cheek gently, you giggled as Spencer once again wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug and onto his lap. No matter what the cost, you promised yourself that you were going to make sure Spencer never had to deal with these things of his own again, and that you would protect him from anyone who decided he was less than because of something as natural as who he could love.


End file.
